


Der Engel in der Manege

by RonjaPaan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cages, Captivity, Circus, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Muteness, Nesting, Self-Harm, Urban Fantasy, Wingfic, Wings
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonjaPaan/pseuds/RonjaPaan
Summary: Kiran hat den größten Teil seines Lebens als Gefangener des Zirkus verbracht. Seine wunderschönen weißen Flügel locken die Massen an und bringen dem Zirkusdirektor ein Vermögen ein. Aber wo die Meisten nichts weiter als ein gezähmtes, wenn auch gefährliches Tier sehen, sehen manche einen jungen Mann in Ketten, der gezwungen wird für den Zirkus aufzutreten. Vielleicht wird sich nach Jahren der Gefangenschaft endlich etwas ändern.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist das erste Mal das ich etwas längeres als eine Kurzgeschichte veröffentliche, ich habe also keinen Plan was ich tue.  
> Vermutlich werde ich unregelmäßig veröffentlichen, der Hauptfokus dieser Geschichte liegt darauf sie zeitgleich auf Englisch zu veröffentlichen um die Sprache zu üben, wie oft ich poste hängt also nicht davon ab wie viel ich schreibe, sondern ob ich die Muse habe zu übersetzen. 
> 
> Der Self-Harm-Tag wird vermutlich in Kapitel 5 oder 6 relevant, ich werde vor dem entsprechenden Kapitel noch einmal explizit warnen. Es ist keine Selbstverletzung im traditionellem Sinne, aber ich wollte trotzdem eine Vorwarnung geben. Ich werd es noch einmal genauer erklären wenn es dazu kommt. 
> 
> Wie auch immer: Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß!

Das Jubeln der Menge bedeuteten zwei Dinge für Kiran: Demütigung und Freiheit. Er hasste es zur Schau gestellt zu werden. Die Blicke auf seinen Flügeln fühlten sich an wie glühend heiße Nadeln und eiskalte Finger, die ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagten gleichzeitig.

An manchen Tagen zerrte er mit all seiner Macht gegen die Fesseln. Versuchte mit all seiner Macht seine Würde zu behalten. An anderen Tagen war der Schmerz so groß, dass dieser winzige Moment der Freiheit ihm alles wert war. Die wenigen Minuten in denen er seine Flügel zu voller Größe ausstrecken durfte. In denen er fliegen durfte. Heute war einer dieser Tage.

Er wehrte sich nicht als Daniel in seinen Käfig griff um seine Handgelenke zu fesseln. Er ließ sich aus dem Käfig führen und ihn die lange Kette um seinen Hals befestigen. Seine Flügel zuckten leicht, aber er hielt sich zurück sie jetzt bereits auszustrecken. Er war zu oft von Betäubungspfeilen getroffen worden und anschließend wieder mit gefesselten Flügeln in seinem Käfig aufgewacht um es zu versuchen. Sie ließen ihn niemals aus den Augen wenn er außerhalb des Käfigs war. Ließen zu jedem Zeitpunkt mindestens zwei Gewehre auf ihn gerichtet. Er hatte es alles versucht, es endete immer gleich: Mehr Schmerzen, weniger Freiheit.

„Benimmst du dich heute?“, fragte Daniel und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Kiran starrte einfach nur.

„Na, gut. Showtime.“, seufzte Daniel und zog an der Kette um seinen Hals damit er ihm folgte.

Langsam trottete Kiran hinter ihm her, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. Er konnte das Johlen der Menge bereits hören und es wurde immer lauter und lauter. Trotzdem zuckten seine Flügel vor Vorfreude. Er blendete es alles aus. Das Starren der anderen Zirkusmitarbeiter, der Gestank von Ställen gepaart mit dem sanften Hauch von Zuckerwatte und Popcorn und das Zittern seiner Hände, dass er seit Monaten nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich voll auf seine Flügel. Auf das Gefühl der sanften Brise die seine Federn umstrich, die starken Muskeln die in hoffnungsvoller Erwartung zuckten und den Schmerz. Der pure körperliche Schmerz davon seine Flügel nicht ausstrecken zu können und der seelische Schmerz davon an den Boden gefesselt zu sein.

Erst als er die Arena betrat und das Getöse der Menge ohrenbetäubend wurde, zog es ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Daniel blieb neben einem anderen Zirkusmitarbeiter stehen, ein junger Mann in strahlend roter Uniform der Kiran vage bekannt vorkam. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, aber der Mann drehte den Kopf ruckartig herum, bevor Kiran seine Augen näher betrachten konnte.

Langsam verstummte die Menge hinter den Flügeltüren und Kiran konnte den Zirkusdirektor hören. Die immer gleichen Worte, die immer gleichen Lügen. Er hatte ihn nicht gejagt und bezwungen, er hatte ihn gekauft. Beste Investition seines Lebens. Er war nicht aus dem Himmel gefallen und auf die Erde verband worden, er war hier geboren worden. Und auch wenn es stimmte dass seine Art alt werden konnte, er war noch keine dreißig.

„Bereit?“, fragte Daniel als das Stichwort kam, doch Kiran reagiere nicht. Er reagierte niemals. Also drehe Daniel sich wortlos um und lief durch die Flügeltür. Ein Ruck an seinem Hals brachte Kiran dazu ihm hinterher zu stolpern, durch die Tür, hinaus in die Arena. Er gab sein Bestes die Menschenmengen zu ignorieren. Das Starren zu ignorieren. Die Haare in seinem Nacken, die sich mit einem Schauern aufstellten.

Daniel zerrte ihn bis in die Mitte der Arena, dort wo ein eiserner Ring tief im Boden befestigt war. Nur für ihn. Daniel beuge sich herunter und befestigte das Ende der Kette mit einem schweren Schloss an dem Ring, dann ließ er die meterlange Kette die er um seinen Arm gewickelt hatte auf den Boden fallen und verließ die Arena mit langen Schritten. Der Direktor wendete sich zu ihm herum. Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt auf ihn zu, musterte ihn abschätzend um zu sehen ob er heute die große Show zulassen würde.

Als er nicht zurückwich und sich in die Luft erhob, streckte der Direktor vorsichtig eine Hand aus und legte sie auf seine Wange. Dort wo die alten Lederstreifen herliefen und seinen Kiefer erbarmungslos zusammengepresst hielten.

„So wunderschön und doch so gefährlich.“, fuhr der Direktor mit seiner Rede fort, ohne die Augen von Kiran zu nehmen.

„Dieses simple Stück Leder ist alles was die Welt vor seiner Magie schützt.“

Noch immer ließ er seine Wange nicht los und mit jeder weiteren Sekunde spannte Kiran sich weiter an. Er hörte nicht mehr wie der Direktor mit seiner Rede fortfuhr, alles was er spürte war das Brennen der Berührung auf seiner Haut. Hass loderte in ihm auf. Purer Zorn, eingedämmt von Leder und Metall. Ruckartig machte er einen Schritt zurück und in einem Instinkt öffneten sich seine Flügel.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und sofort verpuffte sein Zorn und wurde ersetzt von dem ihn wohlbekannten Scham. Doch nicht heute. Heute würde er sich diesen Moment der Freiheit nicht rauben lassen. Er schloss die Augen und streckte seine Flügel. Bewegte sie sanft vor und zurück, genoss wie die Krämpfe langsam aus seinem Körper wichen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete sah er nicht zum Direktor der auf seine Federn deutete und dem gebannten Publikum irgendetwas erklärte. Er drehte den Kopf und betrachtete seine gestutzten Flügel. Das reine weiß wirkte matt und dreckig. Die Stelle wo sie seine Flugfedern regelmäßig beschnitten war unübersehbar. Traurig zog er seinen linken Flügel vor sich und berührte die Stelle mit seinen gefesselten Händen. Sie beschnitten ihn gerade so dass er zu unsicher war um besonders hoch oder weit zu fliegen. Es hatte viele Tests gebraucht um herauszufinden wie weit sie welche Federn stutzen mussten um ihn effektiv am Boden zu halten und ihn gleichzeitig noch im Zelt vorführen zu können.

Er war ihnen dankbar dafür dass sie ihn nicht vollständig stutzten, auch wenn er wusste dass ihre Gründe nichts mit seinem Wohlergehen zu tun hatten. Die Monate in denen er wahrhaftig an den Boden gefesselt gewesen war, waren die schlimmsten seines Lebens gewesen. Er erschauerte bei dem Gedanken daran wie er hier in der Arena hilflos mit seinen Flügeln geschlagen hatte, immer wieder vergeblich versucht hatte sich in die Luft zu erheben, so lange bis er vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen war.

Es brauchte nur einen kräftigen Schlag und einen Sprung nach oben, dann war er in der Luft. Mühelos drehte er sich hoch und höher, bis ein schmerzhafter Ruck an seinem Hals ihn stoppte. Er kämpfte einige Sekunden gegen die Kette an, getrieben von seinem Instinkt nach Freiheit, nach dem Himmel, nach der Weite.

Erst als er wieder rational denken konnte, gab er auf und sank einige Meter um bequem Runden über der Arena drehen zu können. Er versuchte die Kinder, die auf ihn zeigten, die Erwachsenen mit ihren aufgerissenen Mündern und das Jubeln zu ignorieren. Er wollte doch nur fliegen. Wäre die Kette nicht würde er wohl knapp über ihren Köpfen herfliegen, ihnen einen gehörigen Schreck einjagen und die Hüte vom Kopf reißen. Er grinste leicht bei dem Gedanken. Aber so sehr er die Blicke auch hasste, er würde niemals einen Unschuldigen in Gefahr bringen. Und die Kette die er hinter sich herzog könnte den Menschen wirklich gefährlich werden wenn er nicht hoch genug flog.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis das Gewicht der Kette um seinen Nacken begann zu schmerzen. Zu Beginn hatte sie sein Gleichgewicht völlig durcheinander gebracht und er hatte kaum steuern können. Jetzt war er geübt darin den Ballast hinter sich her zu ziehen. Manchmal fragte er sich ob er überhaupt noch ohne fliegen konnte. Ob er noch gegen den starken Wind ankommen konnte und ob er noch in der dünnen Luft hoch über den Wolken gleiten konnte. Realistisch gesehen wusste er, dass er viel Übung brauchen würde, wenn er jemals wieder so fliegen wollte wie zuvor. Seine Muskeln waren verkümmert, seine Ausdauer nichts im Vergleich zu vorher. Aber er erlaubte sich nicht darüber nachzudenken, stattdessen träumte er davon dass die Kette einfach abfiel, das Zirkuszelt sich öffnete und er hoch und höher auf die Sonne zuflog.

Realistisch gesehen wusste er, dass er diesen Zirkus erst wieder verlassen würde, wenn die Menschen das Interesse verloren. Und was auch immer danach kommen würde, besser würde es nicht werden. Aber auch darüber dachte er nicht nach.

Ein lautes Pfeifen ließ ihn zusammenzucken und er sah herunter zum Zirkusdirektor, der einen orangenen Ring in der Hand hielt. Noch einmal blies er in seine Pfeife, dann warf er den Ring hoch in die Luft. Hektisch sah Kiran sich um und entdeckte fünf weitere Ringe, die Zuschauer aus dem Publikum geworfen hatten. Er hatte sich lange geweigert die Spiele mitzumachen, die sie sich zur Belustigung der Zuschauer ausdachten, aber das Ringewerfen machte ihm tatsächlich Spaß. Also ignorierte er an den meisten Tagen die Demütigung davon vorgeführt zu werden wie ein tanzender Affe und raste einfach nur in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch die Arena um die sechs Ringe aufzufangen bevor sie auf dem Boden aufkamen. So auch heute.

Drei der Ringe fing er innerhalb weniger Augenblicke und ließ sie auf sein Handgelenk rutschen. Dann begab er sich in Sturzflug und griff zwei weitere aus der Luft. Den letzten erwischte er erst zwei Meter über dem Boden. Wie immer gewann er anschließend wieder an Höhe und ließ die Ringe direkt über dem Zirkusdirektor fallen. Enttäuscht sah er mit an wie er ihnen allen auswich, dann schlug er einige Male kräftig mit seinen Flügeln bis er auf der Höhe der Seile für die Trapezkünstler war. Er ließ sich in einer der Schaukeln nieder und streckte seine Flügel genüsslich aus. Er konnte sich mit seinen gefesselten Händen nicht gut festhalten, also benutzte er seine Flügel um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Eine halbe Minute lang ließ er einfach nur die Füße baumeln und starrte in die Luft, dann ertönte die Pfeife erneut und noch einmal warfen die Zuschauer Ringe in die Luft. Dieses Mal zehn. Ein ersticktes Lachen entfuhr ihm als er den letzten Ring nur einen Meter über dem Boden auffing. Dieses Mal entschied er sich dafür sie direkt auf den Zirkusdirektor zu werfen anstatt fallen zu lassen. Auch das hatte er erwartet und fing fünf elegant aus der Luft, den anderen wich er aus.

Frustriert hob Kiran wieder ab und zog langsame Runden so hoch wie es die Kette erlaubte. Noch zweimal ließen sie ihn Ringe fangen. Erst zwölf, die er alle auffing, dann mindestens zwanzig, von denen er nur 14 rechtezeitig fing. Trotzdem hatte er beim vierten Mal einen Erfolg. Er ließ 13 seiner Ringe auf einmal auf den Zirkusdirektor prasseln, denen er allen auswich. Aber als er sich in Sicherheit wägte schleuderte er den vierzehnten herunter und traf ihn an der Schulter. Triumphierend schraubte er sich hoch in die Luft und schwebte dann einige Sekunden mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln in der Mitte der Manege. Dann spürte er einen Ruck an seinem Nacken und sah herunter. Einige Sekunden lang weigerte er sich herunter zu kommen. Bis der Direktor in die Richtung des Eingangs winkte und mehrere Mitarbeiter in die Manege traten, bereit ihn an der Kette herunterzuziehen wenn es nötig war. Er wusste dass sie es schaffen, sie hatten es schon viele Male getan. Es war schmerzhaft und demütigend. Und anschließend fesselten sie seine Flügel. An manchen Tagen war es ihm das alles wert. Nur um ein wenig Widerstand zu leisten. Nur um ihnen zu zeigen, dass er ihnen nicht gehörte. Dass er noch immer einen eigenen Willen hatte. Aber heute nicht.

Langsam sank er herab, bis seine Füße den Boden berührten. Ein letztes Mal streckte er seine Flügel aus, dann faltete er sie wieder auf seinem Rücken.

Daniel kam auf ihn zu und wartete ab bis der Direktor seine Rede beendet hatte. Es war der gleiche Schwachsinn wie immer. Darüber wie gefährlich er war und dass seine Federn magische Kräfte hatten. Dann löste Daniel die Kette, wickelte sie einige Male um seinen Oberarm und führte ihn wieder aus der Arena.

„Gut gemacht.“, flüsterte Daniel ihm zu und grinste ihn an, sobald sie das Zirkuszelt verlassen hatten, „Ich hab darauf gewettet, dass du ihn beim nächsten Mal triffst. Wurde langsam Zeit, er hat es verdient.“

Kiran rollte mit den Augen, lächelte Daniel aber trotzdem unter dem Knebel an. Daniel lächelte zurück. Egal wie sehr der Kiran es versuchte, seine ausdrucksstarken Augen verrieten immer seine wahren Gefühle und Daniel war geübt darin sie zu deuten. Und heute war ein guter Tag. Kiran hatte schon vor Jahren beschlossen die guten Tage anzunehmen, ohne sie zu hinterfragen. Er fragte sich nicht mehr wie die Tage an denen der Schmerz so groß geworden war, dass er keine Kraft mehr hatte gegen ihn anzukämpfen zu seinen guten Tagen geworden waren. Er fragte sich nicht mehr warum Daniel gleichzeitig sein bester Freund und sein größter Feind war. Er akzeptierte es einfach. Heute war ein guter Tag.

Daniel war zwar sein Wärter, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er seine kleinen Geschenke ablehnen würde. Das war ihm sein Stolz nicht wert. Nicht an Tagen wie heute. Vielleicht würde er ihm morgen wieder den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht rammen und das Essen verweigern. Vielleicht würde er Morgen den Tag zusammengerollt unter seiner schäbigen Decke verbringen und sich ihnen die Show vermiesen, nur um ein wenig Kontrolle zurück zu erlangen. Aber nicht heute. Heute würde er zulassen, dass Daniel in seinen Käfig kam und seine verspannten Muskeln massierte. Vielleicht könnte er ihn dazu bewegen ihm vorzulesen, oder Musik mit ihm zu hören. Irgendetwas um von der Einsamkeit und Langeweile abzulenken. Heute würde er sich vergessen lassen dass Daniel sein Wärter war, heute würde er aufhören zu kämpfen.

Was Morgen war, würde der Aufgang der Sonne zeigen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie sich herausstellt kann ich nicht übersetzen ohne einen komplett neuen Draft zu schreiben, was dazu geführt hat, dass die englische Version sich teilweise recht weit von der Deutschen entfernt hat. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher ob ich alles hier anpasse, oder einfach dazu übergehen werde komplett auf Englisch zu schreiben. 
> 
> Wie auch immer, das zweite Kapitel ist noch ziemlich das Gleiche, also viel Spaß damit.

„Angel!“, begrüßte ihn eine aufgeregte weibliche Stimme und Kiran lächelte leicht. Kimmy war eine von wenigen hier die er mochte. Die aufgedrehte Friseurin war dafür verantwortlich ihn einigermaßen ansehnlich zu halten.

„Hab gehört du hast Beaker gestern getroffen!“, rief sie aufgeregt und Kiran grinste leicht bei der Erinnerung daran wie er den Direktor mit dem Plastikring getroffen hatte.

„Ja, hat er.“, erwiderte Daniel an seiner Stelle und grinste ebenfalls, „Es war großartig, hast wirklich was verpasst.“

Einen Moment lang schmollte Kimmy, aber dann strahlte sie Kiran an und gestikulierte zu einem Stuhl vor einem bunt beleuchteten Spiegel. Daniel führte ihn hin und band dann Kirans Kette an die Lehne, so dass er nicht mehr aufstehen konnte. Seine Flügel waren unangenehm gegen den Stuhl gedrückt, also streckte er sie zögerlich ein wenig aus, in der Erwartung, dass Daniel ihn zurückhalten würde. Sie waren sich schmerzhaft bewusst, dass seine Flügel auch eine Waffe waren, deshalb ließen sie ihn sie nie ausfalten.

Aber Kimmy strich nur sanft durch seine Federn und lächelte ihn im Spiegel an. Die Wachen sahen fragend zu Daniel, doch der zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und machte keinen Ansatz ihn aufzuhalten. Nach einer knappen Minute wurde Kimmys Blick wieder ernst und ihre Finger lösten sich von seinen Flügeln.

„Ich soll auch einige Federn rupfen, kannst du dich hier säubern und mir die Losen geben? Ich möchte nichts ausreißen müssen.“

Instinktiv zog Kiran seine Flügel nach vorne, außerhalb der Reichweite ihrer Finger. Als er sie dann aber genauer betrachtete nickte er leicht. Er hatte sich schon einige Tage lang nicht mehr ausführlich geputzt, es waren sicherlich lose Federn in seinen Flügeln, die er ihr geben konnte, ohne Schmerzen zu erleiden. Normalerweise war das Putzen seiner Flügel eine sehr private Angelegenheit, nachts in seinem Käfig, wenn niemand ihn beobachtete. Aber er machte sich keine Mühe die losen Federn für sie aufzubewahren, im Gegenteil, er hasste es, dass sie sie verkauften, also gab er sein Bestes sie verschwinden zu lassen. Doch das führte nur dazu, dass sie gesunde Federn ausrissen.

Sanft begann er mit den Fingerspitzen durch die Federn zu fahren, richtete sie und zog Dreck heraus.

„Brauchst du Wasser?“, fragte Kimmy und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Seine Finger erstarrten und er sah hoch in den Spiegel, wo er Kimmys Blick traf. Vorsichtig nickte er und sofort lief sie zu einem Waschbecken, um eine Schüssel zu füllen. Sie stellte sie auf dem Tisch vor ihm ab und er steckte seine rechte Hand hinein, überrascht dass es angenehm warm war.

Mit Wasser war es viel effektiver seine Flügel zu säubern. Dreck von mehreren Wochen wurde herausgewaschen und sofort schienen seine Federn heller zu strahlen. Er konzentrierte sich einige Minuten lang auf die Stelle in seinem linken Flügel, an der sie seine Federn beschnitten hatten. Sanft massierte er die verbliebenen Schäfte und untersuchte sie penibel auf Infektionen. Und tatsächlich war die Haut um eine der gestutzten Federn gerötet. Manchmal starben die Federn ab, wenn sie so grausam zurückgeschnitten wurden, aber die langen Flugfedern fielen nicht so leicht aus, wie die Kleineren die den Rest seiner Flügel bedeckten. Deshalb entzündeten sie sich manchmal.

Er schloss die Augen und zog dann kräftig an der abgestorbenen Feder, bis sie sich löste. Ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen entfuhr ihm und er riss die Augen wieder auf. An den Anblick seiner zerschnittenen Federn würde er sich nie gewöhnen. Angewidert ließ er sie fallen und wendete sich der Wunde, die sie hinterlassen hatte zu. Sanft wusch er sie mit Wasser aus und strich einige Male darüber, bis der Schmerz nachließ. Traurig nahm er die halbe Feder wieder in die Hand und fuhr den Schaft entlang, dann legte er sie auf den Tisch neben die Wasserschüssel damit Kimmy sie später nehmen konnte. Auch wenn sie nur halb war, es war eine seiner Flugfedern und damit sehr wertvoll.

Er nahm sich Zeit seine Flügel zu putzen und niemand drängte ihn. Vermutlich war ihnen nie bewusst gewesen wie viele Federn er beim Putzen verlor, er hatte bereits ein Dutzend herausgezogen, die meisten von ihnen lose, zwei abgeknickt.

Er würde weniger Federn verlieren, wenn er sich angemessen um seine Flügel kümmern könnte. Wenn er nicht den größten Teil seiner Zeit mit ihnen an seinen Körper gepresst in einem Käfig verbringen würde. Wenn sie sie nicht fesseln würden. Aber so starben seine Federn schnell ab und wuchsen langsam nach. Er konnte spüren, dass sie merklich ausgedünnt waren, seit er hergekommen war. Sie verkümmerten. Natürlich taten sie das, er flog ja kaum noch. Und die paar Runden, die er in der Manege drehen durfte, zählten nicht wirklich als fliegen.

Schließlich war er mit der Innenseite seiner Flügel fertig und sah fragend zu Daniel herüber, die gefesselten Hände hielt er hoch.

„Du kennst die Regeln Angel, ich darf die Fesseln nicht lösen. Den Rest musst du im Käfig machen. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, du lässt einen von uns mit der Rückseite helfen, richtig?“

Ein Schauer lief seinen Köper herunter als er an fremde Hände in seinen Federn dachte.

„Lässt du mich?“, fragte Kimmy vorsichtig, „Ich höre auf, sobald du dich mir entziehst.“

Einige Augenblicke lang musterte er sie, dann nickte er und entfaltete seine Flügel hinter seinem Rücken so dass Kimmy sie berühren konnte. Sie war eine von sehr wenigen denen er erlaubte seine Flügel zu berühren, aber noch nie hatte er jemand anderen sie putzen lassen. Es war ein intimer Akt, etwas das Familie und Freunde füreinander taten. Nichts das getan werden sollte, während er an einen Stuhl gefesselt war. Und trotzdem fühlte sich ihre vorsichtige Berührung gut an. Vielleicht weil sie ihn freundlich behandelte. Sogar so als wäre er einfach ein anderer Zirkuskünstler und nicht ein Gefangener. Er wusste, dass sie es sich nur einredete. Sie besuchte ihn niemals in seinem Käfig. Sie kam nicht zu den Aufführungen. Sie ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er geknebelt war und nicht auf ihre Fragen antworten konnte. Und trotzdem tat es gut. Wie ein Mensch behandelt zu werden.

Sie war sehr vorsichtig, sogar zu vorsichtig. Er würde seine Federn heute Nacht noch einmal überprüfen müssen, gerade auf der Außenseite waren häufig viele lose und abgebrochene Federn weil er damit gegen die Stäbe des Käfigs drückte.

„Ich glaube die hier muss raus.“, sagte sie irgendwann und deutete auf eine Stelle, „Sie ist ganz komisch schräg.“

Instinktiv wollte er ihre Vermutung überprüfen, aber er konnte die Stelle nicht mit seinen gefesselten Händen erreichen. Also beugte er sich nach vorne und hob eine der gebrochenen Federn hoch die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. Dann zog er fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja, sieht in etwa so aus.“

Einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen, dann nickte er. Er vertraute ihr, so vorsichtig wie sie mit seinen Federn war, würde sie keine Feder ausreißen, die nicht heraus musste.

„Okay, dann ziehe ich sie jetzt heraus.“

Er wünschte er könnte ihr sagen sie sollte es schnell machen, sie war viel zu vorsichtig. Viel zu langsam. Es tat höllisch weh.

„Mach es einfach mit einem Ruck.“, mischte Daniel sich ein, „So macht er es auch, du tust ihm nur weh.“

Kiran nickte schnell zustimmend und Kimmy riss die Feder sofort ruckartig heraus. Ihm entfuhr ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, all ihr vorsichtiges Ziehen hatte ihn empfindlich gemacht.

„Entschuldige, es tut mir leid!“, rief sie sofort und ließ ihn los. Er schüttelte den Kopf und hielt seine Hände hoch. Zum Glück verstand sie was er meinte und legte die Feder in seine Hand. Sie war lang und eindeutig in der Mitte gebrochen. Sie musste raus. Er nickte Kimmy im Spiegel zu und legte sie dann zu den anderen.

„Hab ich es richtig gemacht?“, fragte sie, ein unsicherer Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er deutete auf die Feder und nickte, dann zeigte er zu Daniel.

„Ich hatte recht mit der Feder, aber ich muss es schneller machen?“

Wieder nickte er. Sie fuhr vorsichtig fort seine Flügel zu waschen und fand noch drei weitere lose Federn.

„Fertig.“, sagte sie irgendwann und er streckte seine Flügel aus. Vorsichtig spreizte er seine Federn ein wenig und ließ sie hin und her zucken.

„Sie sind wunderschön.“, hauchte Kimmy und auch Daniel sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. Warum auf einmal? Er sah Kiran quasi täglich. Ihr Starren wurde ihm unbehaglich, also faltete er seine Flügel wieder auf dem Rücken zusammen und sackte im Stuhl zusammen, obwohl es unbequem war.

„Nun gut, das sollten genug Federn für Beaker sein, dann muss ich nur noch deine Haare und Nägel schneiden.“

Seine Haare waren wellig und dunkelbraun. Sie hielten sie in einer mittleren Länge, auch wenn lange Haare typisch für Engel sind. Es war einfacher zu pflegen und mit seinen weißen Flügeln sah er eh schon aus wie ein stereotypischer Engel, die Haare machten keinen Unterschied. Diese weißen Flügel waren sein Leben lang ein Fluch gewesen, es machte ihn zum Ziel. Und es war der Grund warum Beaker so viel für ihn bezahlt hatte.

Kimmy begann mit ihm zu reden, während sie seine Haare schnitt und wusch. Über alles und nichts. Er mochte es. Nicht wie ein Tier behandelt zu werden, sondern wie ein menschliches Wesen.

Es waren vermutlich mehr als zwei Stunden vergangen als Daniel die Kette von dem Stuhl löste und ihn herausführte. Kimmy verabschiedete sich fröhlich und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem eigenen Wagen.

„Angel…“, setzte Daniel plötzlich an, während sie auf den Stall zuliefen, „Wie alt warst du als du gefangen genommen wurdest?“

Ruckartig blieb er stehen und starrte Daniel an.

„Irgendwas stimmt mit deinen Dokumenten nicht. Als Beaker dich gekauft hat warst du noch minderjährig, oder?“

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und wendete den Blick ab.

„Bitte Angel, es ist wichtig, wie alt warst du?“

Zögerlich sah er wieder hoch und hob seine Hände, acht Finger ausgestreckt.

„Acht? Du warst erst acht?“

Vorsichtig nickte er. Entsetzt sah Daniel ihn an. „Was ist mit deinen Eltern geschehen?“

Kiran zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Warum interessierte ihn das auf einmal? Er hatte ihn jahrelang jeden Tag in die Arena gezerrt, ihn jede Nacht in einen Käfig, viel zu klein für seine Flügel, gesperrt.

„Tut mir leid, ich… Es tut mir leid.“, stammelte Daniel.

Er spreizte seine Flügel ein wenig und funkelte ihn an. Jetzt nach all den Jahren, tat es ihm leid?

„Ich…“, setzte Daniel an, aber beendete den Satz nicht. Stattdessen seufzte er und zog leicht an der Kette damit er weiterlief. So schnell waren sie also wieder beim Alten. Er führte Kiran zurück zu seinem Käfig und mit Hilfe zweier anderer Männer schob er ihn wieder hinein. Erst als die Tür verschlossen war, griff er durch die Stäbe und löste die Ketten von seinem Nacken und um seine Handgelenke. Kiran ließ sich fallen und rieb an seinem Nacken, wo sich rote Spuren abzeichneten.

David hockte sich auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe nieder und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Heute ist die letzte Show vor der Winterpause. Wir werden in zwei Tagen weiterziehen, nach Admia.“

Er sah Kiran einige Sekunden lang an, als erwartete er irgendeine Reaktion von ihm. Aber der Name dieser Stadt sagte ihm genauso wenig wie der, der meisten anderen Städte in denen der Zirkus zuletzt Zelt aufgeschlagen hatte. Kiran wusste nicht warum Daniel sich überhaupt die Mühe machte ihm zu sagen wohin sie zogen.

Als Kiran nicht reagierte, schluckte Daniel und wandte den Blick zum Boden.

„Wir waren noch nie so nah an deinem Fundort wie Admia. Zumindest nach deinen Papieren.“

Kiran zog eine Augenbraue hoch und legte eine Hand um eine der Gitterstangen.

„Freust du dich nicht in deine Heimat zurückzukehren?“, hakte Daniel nach.

Kiran zwang sich nicht die Augen zu verdrehen, stattdessen löste er seinen Griff um die Stange und rutschte zurück. Ein klares Zeichen für Daniel, dass er nicht vorhatte dieses Gespräch fortzuführen.

„Entschuldige, vielleicht hätte ich es dir überhaupt nicht sagen sollen.“, seufzte Daniel, „Es ist ja nicht so als würde es einen Unterschied für dich machen.“

Kiran nickte leicht und überlegte einen Moment, ob er Daniel für diese brillante Schlussfolgerung applaudieren sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

„Deine Papiere stimmen vermutlich eh nicht.“, murmelte Daniel und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. „Scheiße.“, fluchte er leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Kiran beobachtete ihn irritiert. Was stimmte nur nicht mit ihm? Eine ganze Weile blieb Daniel regungslos vor seinem Käfig auf dem Boden sitzen, bis er plötzlich mit einem Ruck aufstand, kurz seine starren Glieder streckte und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort den Stall verließ.

Kiran starrte einige Minuten lang auf die geschlossene Tür durch die Daniel verschwunden war, unsicher was das zu bedeuten gehabt hatte. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und rollte sich auf der Seite zusammen. Gar nichts, das hatte gar nichts zu bedeuten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen :)
> 
> Falls ihr neugierig seid und ein wenig mehr lesen wollt, empfehle ich euch die englische Version auf meinem Account, die zwei Kapitel weiter voran ist und vermutlich auch schneller wieder geuptdated wird als diese Geschichte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich freue mich über Kommentare, egal ob Englisch oder Deutsch, aber bin schon dankbar für jeden der überhaupt geklickt hat. 
> 
> Entschuldigt die Fehler, die ich übersehen habe, ich habe keinen Beta-Leser.


End file.
